Five Nights at Grey's
Author's Note: Please do not edit this page without CaneTheVelociraptor's permission. You may edit the page if there are any typos, though. '''Five Nights at Grey's '''is a game by CaneTheVelociraptor. Gameplay The gameplay is a standart point and click FNaF gameplay. The player has two doors, two vents that can be closed and a monitor to look through the cameras, but he has limited power. The player has to avoid animatronics until 6 AM. There are 5 default nights and 3 secret ones. Story The place is set in Grey's Fish and Chips, a local restuarant in 1985. You play as Drake Brown, the new nightguard of the restuarant. You are called each night by Alice Darkwood to help you get through it. Animatronics Grey the Cat Grey is an animatronic cat. Most of his suit is grey, having white belly, snout, lower part of the legs and arms, hands and feet, and the inside of his ears. His eyes are yellow in color. He has black stripes, a long tail and a black colar. At day, he likes kids and parties and often sings "Happy Birthday" with Petty to the children that have birthdays. However, at night, his emotions changes and he becomes a ruthless murder machine, having black eyes with a white, glowing dot in each of them. At Night Showstage ➡️ Dining Area ➡️ Restrooms ➡️ "Twins" Hallway ➡️ Office Hallway 1 ➡️ Right Door ➡️ Security Office Grey becomes active on night 1. Petty the Parrot Petty is an animatronic parrot. Most of her suit is blue, having white wings, head and tail with black spots on them. Her body type is similar to Chica, but her head is shaped differently, she has a thinner body and she has no teeth. Her feet are pink and her bottom beak is olivine. Her upper beak is beige. She has blue, almost diamond-colored eyes. She has an Akubra, which is a type of hat. At day, she likes to party with the kids, but at night, everything changes. At Night Showstage ➡️ Backstage ➡️ Vent 1 (On the camera) ➡️ Vent 1 (In the Office) ➡️ Security Office Petty becomes active on night 1, though, she is faster than Grey. Peter Pterodactyl Peter is an animatronic pterodactyl. His suit is mostly brown, having beige wings and a red crest on the back of his head. He has a long tail with a pointed end and a jaw full of round teeth. He usually has a wheat stem in his mouth. At day, he likes to tell stories to children, of usually how he soared through the sky and meeting friends, at night, though, he starts to search for human flesh. At Night Peter's Story Time ➡️ Vent 2 (On the camera) ➡️ Vent 2 (In the Office) ➡️ Security Office Peter becomes active on night 2. Shadow the Wolf Main Article: Shadow the Wolf Shadow is an animatronic wolf. His suit is mostly black, having a dark grey belly and snout. His body type is similar to Foxy, but his head is shaped a bit differently. He has a long, fluffy, black tail with a dark grey tip. He likes to play games and tell puns. At night, he isn't. At Night Shadow's Arcade and Games ➡️ Office Hallway 2 (Running) ➡️ Security Office Shadow becomes active on night 2. Fredbear Good ol' Fredbear. He was put in Grey's restaurant so they can use him for parts. He is now withered, and resembles Golden Freddy in FNaF 2. At Night Parts & Service ➡️ "Twins" Hallway ➡️ Office Hallway 1 ➡️ Right Door ➡️ Security Office Fredbear becomes active at night 3. Springbonnie Poor Springbonnie, he had the same fate as Fredbear. He now resembles Scraptrap due to his withering. At Night Same route as Fredbear, though, Springbonnie is faster than him. Springbonnie becomes active at night 3. The Soul Nobody knows about this being. It looks like Grey, but it is pitch black, its eyes are shining white. At Night It rarely appears in the office, when looked at, the game crashes. Layout and Cameras * CAM 1: Showstage * CAM 2: Dining area * CAM 3: Peter's Story Time * CAM 4: Shadow's Arcade and Games * CAM 5: Restrooms * CAM 6: Backstage * CAM 7: "Twins" Hallway * CAM 8: Kitchen (Out of order) * CAM 9: Parts & Service * CAM 10: Office Hall 1 * CAM 11: Office Hall 2 * CAM 12: Vent 1 * CAM 13: Vent 2 Custom Night Custom Night is unlocked when clearing the 6th night. All of the Animatronics (With the exception of the Soul) can be set from 0 to 20. There are also challenges which the player can choose. If the player clears a challenge, he will be awarded with a plushie of an animatronic sitting on the player's desk. Easter Eggs * If the player clicks on Grey's nose on the poster, it will make a "meow" sound. Category:Games Category:Games by CaneTheVelociraptor